


We Can Make Love

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: You and trent fuckThats itThats the fic





	We Can Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i wrote this because i can. Obviously I don't know the person in the fic

Trent brushed his hand against your cherk, smiling he leaned in to kiss you, his soft lips moving against yours as you reciprocated the kiss. His arms slide down your arms to hold into your waist as he steps closer to you, kissing you harder. His tongue pokes out to lick at your lips, your mouth opens automatically, it snakes inside your mouth and strokes your own tongue. Causing you to shiver. His thigh came to rub over your crotch, a gasp escaped your mouth as you pulled back to look at him. Was this really happening? Trent smiled sweetly at you, "you want this?" He asked.   
You smiled back at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips "i do" you replied.  
He tugged you close again and shoved his lips back onto yours, his hands coming up to roam over your ass and back. You rested your hands on his chest, his shirt enclosed in a tight grip. Trent pulled back his hand came up to unzip the back of your dress, watching as the article slid down your body, you blushed under his stare. Your hands made their way to his shirt, unbottoning it and sliding it down his arms and off his body. You groaned st the sight of his chest. Bare and naked before you. Your hands roamed over his torso, your fingers slipping over his soft gorgeous skin. Trent grabbed your wrists and kissed you again, nibbling your bottom lip as he ground his hips against yours. He kissed his way down your body before his lips came into contact with your bra, reaching behind you he unclashed your bra letting your soft breasts fall free. He breathed out before softly kissing and licking the exposed skin. You moaned as your head dropped back and your hands came up to run through his hair. He swirled his tongue around your nipple, sucking it gently. You took one hand and placed it over his clothed erection. His breathe hitched as you rubbed him, your other hand joining in as you unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall to the floor. Trent stepped out of them before taking your hand and leading you to the bed. He pushed you down before sliding your panties off and throwing them to the floor. You were naked and he couldn't keep his eyes off you. He rummaged in his bedside table and pulled out a condom. Slipping his boxers off his erection sprang free he stroked himself before tearing the condom open with his teeth and slipping it on his cock. He stepped closer to you, rubbing his cock against your wet folds. Looking down at you he smiled before pushing in. You gasped loudly, feeling his fill you. His head slipping in first followed by his shaft until he bottomed out. "Are you okay?" He whispered, his head coming to rest on your shoulder as he groaned at the feeling of your walls clenching around him. "Yeah" you breathed out your legs coming up to wrap around his waist. He began to thrust in you slowly, wanting to make you feel good. You moaned softly, your hands twisting in the sheets as he looked at you in the eyes. They were glazed over and shining woth something the looked like love. You brought his head down to kiss him as he moved in and out of you faster. One of his hands came to stroke your breast, playing with the nipple. You moaned into his mouth, your hips pushing back into his as he brought you closer to the edge.   
His hand then slid down to your clit, rubbing it in circles, you broke the kiss and shouted out "Trent!" He smiled into your neck and thrust into you harder, sloppier. You knew he was close, and hoped you could both cum together. "Gonna cum baby" he whispered in your ear, rubbing his fingers faster on your clit. You groaned loudly, before you felt your release hit. Your legs locked around his waist, your head thrown back as a silent scream left your lips. Trent stilled inside of you, cumming into the condom, wishing it was you he was cumming inside.   
You let your limbs fall to the bed as trent slipped out of you, tying and tossing the condom before he climbed into bed with you. Pulling the covers over you both and wrapping you in his arms. He kissed your forehead, whispering sweet nothings to you as you drifted off to the sound of his beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!  
> Come talk about football with me over at stenondt on tumblr


End file.
